


How Spoons Became Banned in the Manor: an explanation by Jason Todd and Duke Thomas

by Reah22



Series: this family is Batshit Crazy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reah22/pseuds/Reah22
Summary: Bruce didn't think it was too much to ask for one (1) family night.





	How Spoons Became Banned in the Manor: an explanation by Jason Todd and Duke Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something fluffy :/

_Once_. Just _once_ Bruce wanted to have a normal family activity. However, that was clearly too much to ask for. 

“Stephanie Brown! I swear to g-- _Timothy Jackson Drake get down from there right now before I have to come get you!”_ Bruce pulled out his best Batman growl. None of his kids seemed to notice, instead merrily continuing on with their various misdemeanors. Tim was clambering onto the chandelier while Dick cheered him on from below; Stephanie was competing with Damian and Cass to see who could juggle the most batarangs at once (she was currently at seven batarangs and approximately thirty seconds away from giving Bruce a heart attack); Harper was filming the chaos; and Duke and Jason… were actually sitting down playing a nice quiet game of cards. 

Bruce surveyed the mess around him, carefully planning out the best way to stop the madness. If he stepped _there_ before jumping _there_ … Judging the distance carefully, he went past the table where Duke and Jason were playing cards. That proved to be a mistake. Regular card games weren’t good enough for his children, apparently; no, they had to be playing _spoons_. Duke lunged for the spoon the second Jason did, and they ended up rolling around on the floor battling it out. Not only did they end up knocking over the coffee table, one of them--Bruce couldn’t tell which--was shrieking at an absolutely ear-piercing register too. The duo knocked into Damian, who fell into Stephanie, who toppled over on Cass. The sight had Tim laughing so hard he fell off of the chandelier, Dick only just managing to catch him in time. Harper absolutely lost it, doubling over while still managing to catch it all on video. And Duke and Jason kept fighting and shrieking, by now resorting to hair-pulling. Bruce could only stare in stupefied horror at his children. The very people that defended Gotham and held their own against the Justice League. 

If the JL could see them now, there would hardly be as much respect for the Bat symbol. The coffee table was flipped over, spreading newspapers everywhere, batarangs were scattered all around three of his children, the chandelier was rocking alarmingly, and all of his children were laughing uncontrollably at a two-man tornado. 

“HA! Take that, you loser! It’s Signal in for the win! Need some help getting up from that devastating loss, Hood?” Duke crowed, standing triumphantly on Jason’s back. The elder boy let out a dramatic groan, flinging a hand melodramatically over his head. 

“Oh, woe is me! How shall I ever recover? Thou hast wronged me, Duke!” 

Bruce couldn’t resist smiling, just a little, at his sons’ actions. The two of them got along like a house on fire, despite seemingly having little in common. They were both stubborn and determined as mules, and whenever they allied forces, trying to sway them was like moving a mountain. Much to the mutual horror of the rest of the family. Yet, looking around at the absolute disaster they had made out of the living room…

Yeah. Why did he think getting all of his children together in one spot was a good idea again? He was becoming sentimental in his old age, that was for sure. 

“Bruce? You alright?” Dick called across the room cautiously, still holding Tim. Bruce realized that he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Particularly looking around the room at his family, all happy and healthy and safe.

“Yeah, Dick. I’m okay.”


End file.
